


Pool

by Shatterpath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt:  jumping fully clothed in a pool during a high society gathering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool

++ Karen ++

 

Dunno how the tormenting and teasing started, but the taunting and daring came next. In the old days, we were always like this, a pack of unruly puppies goofing off until we dropped over with exhaustion. And, just like the good old days, it's Tiny that ups the ante, reaching out one perfectly manicured meathook hand and shoving Fenris into the pool.

 

Dace is laughing so hard that it's no effort for me to plant a boot on her ass and give a light shove so that she flails in right behind Fen with an ungraceful splash. It seems only fair that Tiny and I look at one another with a shrug and cannonball in after them.

 

There is no evil or sadness that cannot be lessened by a good old-fashioned water fight with dear friends.

 

'Course, it'll be a bitch to explain to the laughing children about my ruined good clothes. But watching my friends, particularly too-serious-for-her-own-good Fen, laugh manically and join in the on the childish splashing…

 

Explaining to the delighted children will be no big.


End file.
